


Tranquility and Anger

by Rosehip, Starla-Nell (Princess_Nell)



Series: The Bournshire Boys [6]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, No Smut, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosehip/pseuds/Rosehip, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Nell/pseuds/Starla-Nell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owain requested Tranquility, but Sini has a hard time accepting that. Looking for someone to blame, she confronts Ser Clancy. Things get icy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tranquility and Anger

**Author's Note:**

> This story occurs late in 9:20 Dragon.
> 
> Please read Long Live Spot and Covered in Mud for context. 
> 
> This does not include either of our favorite Bournshire Boys, but Ser Clancy teaches at the monestary, and consequences from this story will become obvious to Alistair and Cullen later in the series.

Ser Clancy walked by the Circle storeroom. Sini shot him a dirty look behind his back.

 

“You should not blame him. He did what I asked him to do.”

 

Sini flinched at the tone – no, at the lack of it – in Owain’s voice. The faint brand on his forehead had been fading. Why did it fade so fast for those in Kinloch Hold?

 

Not that Sini couldn’t tell the difference.

 

She turned to Owain. “I know. But why? Why did you ask him to do it?”

 

“This way is preferable. I cannot become possessed. I cannot hurt my friends.”

 

“As one of those friends, I would have preferred …” Sini looked at Owain’s blank face. “Never mind. You must have been in a lot of pain.”

 

Owain confirmed it. “I was in distress. I do not remember why. Ser Clancy helped me.” He handed her the supplies she was fetching for Niall. “You should not blame him. It was my request.”

 

Sini took a deep breath and accepted the supplies.

 

\---

 

“Ser Clancy!” Sini walked right up to him and looked him in his impassive face. Ser Clancy flinched, just a bit. Ha. The Templars try to be neutral, but they still have emotions. “I need to hear it from you.”

 

“Hear what?”

 

“Owain says that he chose to become Tranquil. Is that true?”

 

“Of course it is. Whatever you may think of us, we do not perform forced Tranquilities.”

 

“Yet,” Sini said. “I’ve heard talk about doing just that.”

 

“Well, it is up for discussion, but both Knight-Commander Gregoir and First Enchanter Irving would have to approve it.”

 

Sini paused, startled. Rumors are a dime a dozen in any Circle. This one is true? “And how would it be approved? On a case-by-case basis, or one-time approval for all?”

 

Ser Clancy’s eyes filled with sorrow. “As I understand it, both. They would have to agree on doing it at all, establish parameters, then agree on each case.”

 

That sorrow is an act, Sini told herself. Andraste’s flaming ass, don’t fall for it. Don’t feel sympathy for one of them! “You should be overjoyed. Isn’t this what templars want? To take away the possibility of mages losing control?”

 

Ser Clancy looked appalled. “Have you talked with Owain lately?”

 

Sini lost it. She touched Ser Clancy’s armor … and it turned to ice. He looked down, then … did something. She stumbled backwards, suddenly exhausted. She looked up at him, and the ice coating was gone. She leapt up again, clawing at his armor ineffectively as he stood unmoving. “You killed him!” She shrieked. “Worse than that! You destroyed him, and yet he’s still there, a hollowed-out husk of himself!” She punched the armor, hurting her hand. “And he told you to do it!” Her rage spent, she stood with her fist against his smooth chest plate, glaring daggers, panting from the effort. “He trusted you,” she whispered.

 

They stood there for a few long moments before Ser Clancy spoke again. “You’re right. Owain did tell me to do it. Perhaps instead of worrying about him, you should look to your own self-control. My advice? Start with never touching someone in anger.” Ser Clancy marched away stiffly.

 

After her head cooled, Sini realized she should be in solitary. She never heard about this incident again, from Ser Clancy or anyone else.

 

\---

 

A few weeks later, Sini walked right up to Ser Clancy again, but this time she said, “I’m sorry.”

 

Ser Clancy blinked, taken aback. “For what?”

 

“For the ice.”

 

Ser Clancy glanced about, confirming for himself that no one else was around. “Don’t mention it,” he advised nervously.

 

“You really haven’t, have you. Mentioned it, I mean.” Maker help him, her eyes shone as she said, “Thank you.”

 

He would not get involved. He could not afford to care for one of his charges. Keep it simple. “You – you’re welcome.”

 

No, no, no, that’s no good. Now she’s smiling at him. “I never thought a _shem_ templar could be one of the good guys. I may have to revise that opinion.” Ser Clancy swallowed hard as she winked at him, which only served to amuse her more. If she was beautiful angry, how much more so when her tinkling laughter filled his ears.

 

“Have mercy, I beg of you,” he muttered.  

 

Sini looked taken aback, a bit hurt, maybe.

 

Ser Clancy rushed to explain. “We have to keep our distance from our charges. Please understand. If you were to become an abomination or Maleficar, I cannot have a single doubt. I cannot hesitate to strike you down.”

 

“That’s where you’re wrong. If you knew me, you’d know, without a doubt, that I would never voluntarily be either of those things. I would already be dead, and you would only be rescuing my shell from being evilly used.” This time, Sini stomped off, leaving Ser Clancy blinking.

 

Sini didn’t touch so much as a glass he had handled for some time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Next: What impressed the Knight-Captain so much about Cullen on his way through Honnleath?


End file.
